Installing RadioDJ
Before we start In order to operate, RadioDJ needs a database to store all the data about tracks, rotations, playlists, events etc. For this purpose, we need to install MySQL, a free database server that can be downloaded from http://dev.mysql.com/downloads/. You might want to read and watch a video about MySQL server installation and setup: http://www.radiodj.ro/tutorials/how-to-install-mysql-server.html pro tip: You might want install MySQL Workbench if you need an easy to use user inteface for MySQL database administration: http://dev.mysql.com/downloads/tools/ Installing RadioDJ When MySQL server is installed and running, the next step is to install RadioDJ. For this, download the latest version of our program from the downloads page. Most of the times, you’ll find the program archived as zip file, without an installer, that’s because it easier to update it from one version to another. Unzip the content to your “C” partition, so you will have “C:\RadioDJ”. This is the best place for the program, because in many cases, on systems with security settings set too high, the windows will prevent RadioDJ to access its files if it is placed inside Program Files. In RadioDJ folder, locate the “Setup” folder and open “Database Setup.exe”. This utility will create the database for you and will allow you to do many database related tasks, such as backup or restore. Again, there is a video to show how to use this utility: http://www.radiodj.ro/tutorials/how-to-install-radiodj-database.html First run and options If the database is created successfully, you can now close “Database Setup.exe” and start “RadioDJ.exe”, which is the main program (it’s a good idea to create a shortcut on your desktop for application). Options Even though we tried to release the program with the best settings, it’s a good idea to check them and make sure they are right for your needs. For this, go to Options (bottom menu) and again Options in the new window. One important setting to check, is the album art folder. Make sure that it points to a existing folder, otherwise you could get some errors when importing the audio files. After you’ve customized the settings, you can proceed with categories. You can find them in main window Options->Categories. Please make sure that every category has at least one subcategory! Tracks are imported to subcategories and not into main categories. When done, you can import your audio files to the proper categories/subcategories/genres. To do that, go to Options and click Directory Import or Track Import if you need to import your files one by one. Please be careful when assigning the track types to your audio files! Most of the track types have different behaviour. See Track Types in RadioDJ for track type descriptions and their behaviour. Track Rotations When the import process has finished, the next step is to build your first rotation. Go to Options->Tracks Rotation. From you categories, you can add to the list categories/subcategories/genres and the generated playlist by AutoDJ will follow that format. When you’re done with the rotation, in the main window, activate the AutoDJ and a playlist will be generated based on your rotation.